


Fear and Stimulus: You need to remember, John

by Moriarteaanyone



Category: Sherlock (BBC), Sherlock Holmes - fandom
Genre: Johnlock - Freeform, Love, M/M, Post-Reichenbach, Reichenfeels, sherlock season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-26
Updated: 2012-09-26
Packaged: 2017-11-15 02:24:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moriarteaanyone/pseuds/Moriarteaanyone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fandom: Sherlock (BBC)<br/>Music: X-Ray Dog - The Prophet<br/>Pairing: Sherlock/John<br/>Video material: BBC</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fear and Stimulus: You need to remember, John

**Author's Note:**

> Do you want to have ALL THE REICHENFEELS?  
> Watch this video: Fear and Stimulus: You’ve got to remember, John
> 
> John’s starting to realize, how it all’s happened. The reichenfall unravells…
> 
> You can also watch it on youtube: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=byqFBdBietE&feature=youtu.be


End file.
